Formation
Formation is the twelveth song recorded by American singer Beyoncé for her sixth studio album Lemonade. It was released on February 6, 2016. Lyrics Y'all haters corny with that Illuminati mess Paparazzi, catch my fly and my cocky fresh I'm so reckless when I rock my Givenchy dress (Stylin') I'm so possessive so I rock his Roc necklaces My daddy Alabama, momma Louisiana You mix that negro with that Creole, make a Texas bama I like my baby heir with baby hair and afros I like my negro nose with Jackson Five nostrils Earned all this money, but they never take the country out me I got hot sauce in my bag, swag Oh yeah, baby, oh yeah I, ohhhhh, oh, yes, I like that I did not come to play with you hoes, haha I came to slay, bitch I like cornbreads and collard greens, bitch Oh, yes, you besta believe it Y'all haters corny with that lluminati mess Paparazzi, catch my fly and my cocky fresh I'm so reckless when I rock my Givenchy dress (Stylin') I'm so possessive so I rock his Roc necklaces My daddy Alabama, momma Louisiana You mix that negro with that Creole, make a Texas bama I like my baby heir with baby hair and afros I like my negro nose with Jackson Five nostrils Earned all this money but they never take the country out me I got hot sauce in my bag, swag I see it, I want it, I stunt, yellow bone it I dream it, I work hard, I grind 'til I own it I twirl on them haters, albino alligators El Camino with the seat low, sippin' Cuervo with no chaser Sometimes I go off (I go off), I go hard (I go hard) Get what's mine (Take what's mine), I'm a star (I'm a star) 'Cause I slay (Slay), I slay (Hey), I slay (Okay), I slay (Okay) All day (Okay), I slay (Okay), I slay (Okay), I slay (Okay) We gon' slay (Slay), gon' slay (Okay), we slay (Okay), I slay (Okay) I slay (Okay), okay (Okay), I slay (Okay), okay, okay, okay, okay Okay, okay, ladies, now let's get in formation, 'cause I slay Okay, ladies, now let's get in formation, 'cause I slay Prove to me you got some coordination, 'cause I slay Slay trick, or you get eliminated When he fuck me good, I take his ass to Red Lobster, 'cause I slay When he fuck me good, I take his ass to Red Lobster, we gon slay If he hit it right, I might take him on a flight on my chopper, I slay Drop him off at the mall, let him buy some J's, let him shop up, 'cause I slay I might get your song played on the radio station, 'cause I slay I might get your song played on the radio station, 'cause I slay You just might be a black Bill Gates in the making, 'cause I slay I just might be a black Bill Gates in the making I see it, I want it, I stunt, yellow bone it I dream it, I work hard, I grind 'til I own it I twirl on them haters, albino alligators El Camino with the seat low, sippin' Cuervo with no chaser Sometimes I go off (I go off), I go hard (I go hard) Take what's mine (Take what's mine), I'm a star (I'm a star) 'Cause I slay (Slay), I slay (Hey), I slay (Okay), I slay (Okay) I slay (Okay), I slay (Okay), I slay (Okay), I slay (Okay) We gon' slay (Slay), gon' slay (Okay), we slay (Okay), I slay (Okay) I slay (Okay), okay (Okay), I slay (Okay), okay, okay, okay, okay Okay, okay, ladies, now let's get in formation, I slay Okay, ladies, now let's get in formation, 'cause I slay Prove to me you got some coordination, 'cause I slay Slay trick, or you get eliminated, I slay Okay, ladies, now let's get in formation, I slay Okay, ladies, now let's get in formation You know you that bitch when you cause all this conversation Always stay gracious, best revenge is your paper Girl, I hear some thunder Golly, look at that water, boy, oh Lord Navigational Category:Verified Category:Music Category:Pop Category:Songs Category:Beyoncé Category:Lemonade Category:Formation